Wall safes are well known devices commonly being used in residential or other buildings to provide a secure storage place for money, jewelry and other assorted valuables. Such structures are often large in size thus requiring substantially thicker room wall construction in order to fully conceal them. Further, special framing may be required as the size prohibits insertion between existing studs or additional framing is required to secure the safe within the wall. Similar problems encountered in attempting to secure coventional safes to existing or new floor joist constructions. Also, the complex design of conventional safes make them costly to manufacture, thus precluding a large portion of the population from the benefits of this form of security. Lower cost models often do not provide adequate security in that they are fabricated from relatively light gauge metals and/or hinges may be disposed on the exterior of the safe thus rendering them susceptible to tampering.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a safe which is simple in design and economical to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a safe which provides a high degree of security against theft of its contents.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a safe which is easily installed in either new or existing construction.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a safe which may be easily adapted to a wide variety of applications.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment taken together with the drawings and appended claims.